13 Steps
by 13steps
Summary: Walter/OC, a romance
1. Chapter 1

DREIZEHN SCHRITTE

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln nickte Liv ihr zu und drückte schließlich den Klingelknopf. Sie warteten ein paar endlose Augenblicke, tauschten wiederum ein paar halbherzige Lächler und atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie ein leises Schlurfen hinter der dicken Holztür vernehmen konnten. Nora hob ihre Reisetasche von der hölzernen Veranda und wischte ihre Hand kurz an ihrer Jacke ab.

Das erste was sie von Walter Bishop sehen konnte, war eine große Traurigkeit. Er schien die personifizierte Trauer zu sein. Müde bemühte er sich Olivia neben ihr an zu lächeln, aber selbst mit ihrer dunklen Sonnenbrille konnte sie sehen, dass er nicht wirklich lächelte, sondern nur tat, was er zu tun müssen glaubte.

Ein wenig hilflos strich Liv ihm über den Arm und erklärte ihm knapp warum Nora da sei. Er nickte, schwieg und ignorierte sie.

„Nora bleibt bei Ihnen, Walter, sie wird auf Sie aufpassen bis Peter wieder zurück ist.", Olivias Stimme klang erstaunlich sanft und fest, dafür, dass Nora sicher war, dass sie lange geweint hatte. Sie kannten sich noch nicht sehr lang und eigentlich kannte sie ihre Nichte besser, als sie, aber Nora mochte Olivia. Sie sprachen beide nicht viel, das verband auf seltsame Art.

Zum ersten Mal musterte Walter sie kurz und Nora widerstand dem Zwang ihn an zu grinsen, so wie es gewöhnlich täte. Normalerweise sah sie aber auch eher fünfzig Zentimeter nach unten als zwanzig nach oben.

„Kann nicht Astrid kommen?"

„Nein, Walter. Sie bleibt im Labor und wann immer Sie dort sind ist auch Astrid für Sie da, aber hier...", sie deutete auf das Haus, „... Astrid kann nicht Tag und Nacht für Sie da sein."

„Ich verstehe." Mit einem seufzen und nach unten gesenktem Blick trat er einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Tür soweit, dass Olivia und Nora eintreten konnten. Fest packte sie meine Tasche und rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten.

Liv hatte sie auf einiges vorbereitet, aber nicht auf Socken in der Spüle und eine Reihe von trockenen Topfpflanzen, die um den brennenden Kamin und ein paar auf den Boden stehenden Lampen gruppiert waren. Entschuldigend zuckte Walter mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte keinen Besuch erwartet."

Olivia nickte und lächelte erneut. Es war interessant die beiden zusammen zu sehen. Nora hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Liv erstaunte sie. Sie schien sich zutiefst zu Walter hingezogen zu fühlen und wäre sie nicht die, die sie nun einmal war, dann hätte sie ihn auf jeden Fall in den Arm genommen und mit ihm geweint. So albern es klang, aber all das lag in der Luft und beide spürten es, wussten darum und es genügte. Es war berührend und Nora beschäftigte sich lieber damit, rasch einige Sachen vom Boden auf den Couchtisch zu legen, als die beiden anzusehen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Wussten Sie, das Marilyn Monroe mit Joe DiMaggio verheiratet war?"  
Das war der erste Satz den Walter zu ihr sagte. Liv war vor etwa einer halben Stunde gegangen, nachdem sie sich noch lange mit ihm unterhalten hatte, Nora kurz zum Abschied umarmte und die beiden schließlich einigermaßen hilflos zurückliege.  
Nora nickte irritiert und widmete sich weiter dem Abwasch. Mit Kindern konnte sie umgehen, aber mit einem erwachsenen Mann, der seinen Sohn vermisste, obendrein erst vor ein paar Jahren aus einer Irrenanstalt entlassen wurde und auch noch auf gruselige Weise genial war..., sie fühlte sich überfordert. Oder zumindest unsicher.  
„Walter, es tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt hier bin und ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie sich nicht wohl fühlen und...", ernst starrte sie auf den Abwasch vor sich, unfähig mehr zu tun.  
„Er hat ihr noch zwanzig Jahre lang jede Woche Rosen an ihr Grab schicken lassen. Jede Woche." Mit großen, traurigen Augen sah er sie an.  
„Können Sie so eine Liebe verstehen?"  
Kurz schloss Nora die Augen, bevor sie erneut nickte. Ja, das konnte sie.


	3. Chapter 3

„Nora! Wo zum Teufel ist meine Zahnbürste?"  
„Genau da wo sie hingehört, Walter!" , rief sie die Treppe hinauf.  
„Nein, da ist sie nicht!"  
„Im Badezimmer, in der linken Seite des Schrankes. So wie gestern Abend schon.", murmelte sie und ein wenig genervt warf Nora die Briefe, die sie soeben sortieren wollte, auf den kleinen Tisch und stapfte nach oben Richtung Badezimmer. Sie musste nicht einmal hin sehen um die Zahnbürste aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Sie war erst zwei Wochen da, oder waren es drei, und wusste schon besser als Walter, was sich wo befand. Aus ähnlichem Grund hielt sie auch ihre Sachen unter Verschluss. Die Chance das Walter wer-weiß-was damit tun würde, war ihr einfach zu groß. Angesäuert drückte sie ihm das Objekt seiner Begierde in die Hand.  
„Sehen Sie? Genau da wo ich sagte, so wie immer."  
Ein wenig irritiert betrachtete Walter die Zahnbürste in seiner Hand. „Ich hätte schwören können, dass sie nicht da war...", murmelte er vor sich hin. Ruhig setzte sich Nora auf den Rand der Badewanne.  
„Was haben Sie heute vor, Doc?", fragte sie, ihn genau im Blick behaltend.  
„Hm?", Walter betrachtete weiterhin seine Zahnbürste, als wisse er nicht, was er mit ihr zu tun habe.  
„Astrid hat angerufen und gefragt, ob sie heute ins Labor kommen werden." Nora erhob sich, drehte ihm das Wasser auf, nahm ihm die Bürste aus der Hand und drückte etwas Zahnpasta darauf. Dann gab sie sie Walter zurück und sah ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Oh, nein. Ich denke eher nicht." Wieder starrte er die Bürste an.  
„Gut, dann werde ich ihr sagen, dass Sie hier arbeiten werden.", beschloss Nora. Manchmal wünschte sie wirklich, sie würde rauchen. Einfach irgendetwas den Händen zu tun geben.  
„Ich denke nicht..." , murmelte er vor sich hin .  
„Tja, sehen Sie, ich denke doch. Und jetzt putzen sie sich doch bitte endlich die Zähne.", seufzend erhob sich Nora, räumte ein paar von Walters Sachen vom Fußboden in einen der Wäschekörbe und klopfte ihm schließlich aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
„Ein bisschen Arbeit wird Ihnen gut tun, und das wissen Sie, Doc."


	4. Chapter 4

Nora richtete sich mit einer Tasse Tee in der Küche ein. Ihre eigene Küche hatte absolut nichts mit der der Bishops gemein und langsam begann sie eine Schwäche für den Raum zu entwickeln. Er war ausreichend groß, einigermaßen gemütlich und es roch immer gut. Zumindest solange sie Walter und Astrid fernhalten konnte.  
Sie musste zugeben, dass es eigentlich eine etwas seltsame Idee von ihr gewesen war, Vorhänge einzukaufen und aufzuhängen, aber ihr war danach gewesen. Und Walter würde es höchstwahrscheinlich in zehn Jahren nicht merken.  
Sie hielt sich meistens in der Küche auf. Es schien als wäre das eben der Raum, in dem sie noch Platz hätte. Alle anderen Räume gehörten bereits jemandem, rochen nach ihrem Besitzer, aber in der Küche schien niemand sich sonderlich oft aufgehalten zu haben. Das war einfach ihr Ort geworden. Und es passte zu ihr. Sie konnte stundenlang backen. Kekse, Muffins, Kuchen, Torten, manchmal machte sie auch Tonnen von Crepes und Eierkuchen. Oder Mousse au Chocolate.  
Sie liebte Süßigkeiten Leider brachte sie kaum etwas davon herunter, aber die Herstellung, die gefiel ihr. Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn sie etwas gern gemacht hätte, dass sie selbst auch gern aß, aber so war es eben nicht. Sie kochte höchstens mittelmäßig und leider gelang ihr keines der Gerichte so gut, wie es auf den Fotos in den Kochbüchern im Regal ausgesehen hatte. Auch wenn Walter meinte es schmecke ihm. Eine Weile lang lauschte sie Astrid und Walter, deren Stimmen leise aus dem Arbeitszimmer oder von wo auch immer zu ihr herüber drangen, schlussendlich widmete sie sich aber doch ihrer alltäglichen Hausarbeit, dem Abwasch und einer weiteren Kanne Tee, bis sie schließlich die Haustür ins Schloss fallen und Astrids Wagen anspringen hörte.  
Sie brütete gerade über einem Buch zur Pralinenherstellung, als Walter sich zu ihr setzte. Obwohl er sie unruhig machte, empfand sie seine Gegenwart immer als eher angenehm. Er rutschte ein paar Minuten auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, nahm sich dann ebenfalls einen Tee und begann, mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum zu trommeln. Nora hatte sich bereits nach zwei Tagen abgewöhnt, immer sofort auf Walter einzugehen. Sie hatte schnell verstanden, dass er sie leicht um den Finger zu wickeln konnte und sie anfing ihm Dinge abzunehmen, die er durchaus in der Lage war selbst zu erledigen. In Ruhe lass sie den letzten Absatz zu Ende und wandte sich ihm dann zu. Wie meist, wenn er etwas wollte, hatte er seinen Hundeblick aufgesetzt, und sah sie ruhig an. Mühsam versuchte sie ein schmunzeln zu unterdrücken.  
„Was ist los, Walter?"  
„Wäre es eventuell möglich, dass ...", er stockte und sah Nora von unten heraus an. Er hatte definitiv etwas auf dem Herzen und war sich nicht sicher, ob Nora es ihm erlauben würde.  
„Dass was?", fragte sie und lächelte aufmunternd. Ein kleiner Hund, das würde ihr gefallen. Ja, vielleicht wollte Walter einen kleinen Hund. Dann könnten die beiden sich gegenseitig anstarren und wetteifern, wer den schönsten Hundeblick zustande brächte.  
Also, was möchten Sie gern, Doc?", in ihrem Bauch rumorte es leise.  
Eifrig begann Walter seine Hände aneinander zu reiben.  
„Einen Ausflug! In die Innenstadt.", Leben kam in seine Augen.  
„Ich habe keinen Führerschein und das Wetter ist ehrlich gesagt grässlich...", der Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte nichts als grauen Himmel und düstere Wolken. Nicht mehr lange und es würde anfangen zu regnen.  
„Ich kann fahren!", Walter war schon aufgesprungen auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
„Nein! Lieber laufe ich. Wir nehmen den Bus oder meinetwegen ein Taxi, aber ich lasse Sie ganz bestimmt nicht fahren!", ernst sah sie ihn an. Legte alle Ernsthaftigkeit in ihren Blick und versuchte so bestimmend wie möglich zu wirken.  
Wieder ein trauriger Dackelblick seinerseits. Sie schwankte zwischen lachen und weinen. Ja, sie war furchtbar leicht zu lenken. Bei Kindern konnte sie damit umgehen, zumindest meist, aber bei Walter gelang ihr das immer seltener. Er tat ihr leid, sie wollte ihm eine Freude bereiten und er hatte es durchschaut. Sicher, er meinte es nicht böse, aber immer öfter versuchte er sie so zu manipulieren, dass sie ihm ein paar Extras einräumte, die sie ihm zuvor hatte versucht zu verneinen.  
„Was wollen Sie kaufen?", fragte sie seufzend. Beinahe begeistert kam Walter auf sie zu und erklärte ihr irgendwelche Dinge, die sie nicht kannte. Zum einen weil er definitiv zu schnell sprach und zum anderen weil sie nicht ein Wort verstand. Er brauchte irgendetwas für etwas ganz anderes um damit dann noch etwas anderes zu machen und wiederum ganz anders etwas neues zu tun. Nein, sie hatte keine Ahnung und bis zu einem gewissen Grad war es ihr egal. Noras Aufgabe bestand darin, dafür zu sorgen, dass Walter seine Tage einigermaßen vernünftig verbrachte. Dass er arbeitete, wenn er arbeiten sollte, dass er aß, wenn er essen musste und dass er schlief, wann immer es nötig war. Es war ihre Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen.


	5. Chapter 5

Genervt schloss sie die Augen und versuchte das Wackeln des Busses zu ignorieren. Und Walters Geplapper. Nicht er nervte sie, nein, aber diese entsetzlichen Kopfschmerzen, die sie immer in Bussen bekam. Autofahren war schlimm genug, aber Busse ertrug Nora wirklich schlecht. Immerhin schien Walter seinen Spaß zu haben. Aus welchen verrückten Gründen auch immer.  
Eigentlich mochte sie Boston. Es war eine der wenige Städte, die sie im Winter mehr liebte als im Sommer, aber seit sie im Bishop Haus am Rande der Stadt lebte, hatte sie am 'Landleben' Gefallen gefunden. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an ihren Kopfschmerzen.  
Sie hakte sich bei Walter ein und ließ sich von ihm durch das Treiben der Stadt führen. Er besuchte in paar Läden von denen sie lieber nicht wissen wollte, wozu diese da waren und was er darin zu kaufen gedachte und einige Buchläden.  
Sie wühlte sich gerade eher halbherzig durch die Abteilung der Kochbücher eines völlig überfüllten, kleinen Buchladens in der Innenstadt und versuchte Walter wenigstens einigermaßen im Auge zu behalten, als sie von hinten angestoßen wurde. Wenige Sekunden später lag sie Jack in den Armen. Entgeistert sah Nora ihn an.  
„Bist du es wirklich?"  
„Natürlich, wer sonst.", grinsend blickte er auf sie hinunter und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
„Gut schaust du aus. Dünn, aber gut.", wieder schlang er seine Arme um sie und hob sie ein Stück in die Luft. Immer noch überrascht blickte sie ihn an. Jack war nun wirklich der Letzte, mit dem sie in dieser Buchhandlung gerechnet hatte. Den sie überhaupt je wiederzusehen gedachte.  
„Was machst du hier?", sie bemühte sich ihre Stimme nicht allzu erstaunt klingen zu lassen, aber es gelang ihr wohl nicht sonderlich gut, denn Jack zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Eine Angewohnheit die sie schon immer gehasst hatte. Noch mehr seitdem sie diese von ihm übernommen hatte. Unbewusst natürlich.  
Gespielt ernst musterte Jack sie erneut.  
„Du siehst wirklich sehr anders aus, als damals. Wo sind die bunten Haare und die dunklen Klamotten?"  
Unruhig strich sie sich eine nicht vorhandene Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert.", grummelte sie und sah sich in der Buchhandlung nach einem Fluchtweg um. Sie hatte Jack einmal sehr gemocht, aber sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ertragen. Oder wollte ihn nicht ertragen müssen. Egal, jedenfalls wollte sie ihn nicht sehen, nicht mit ihm reden, nicht in seiner Nähe sein. Er bedeutete etwas, was lang vorbei war. Er war Vergangenheit und die Nora die ihn kannte war längst fort. Die Nora die ihn geliebt und gemocht hatte. Manchmal wurde man nicht nur älter, sondern auch klüger.  
„Jack, bitte. Es war schön dich zu sehen, aber ich muss weiter...", hilflos versuchte sie sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen. Vielleicht auch halbherzig. So viel hatte sie beide verbunden und so wenig und doch... . Wo war Walter? Warum war er nicht hier? In ihrem Magen rumorte es.  
Jack lachte und hielt sie am Arm fest. Zog sie zurück, erneut in eine Umarmung die sie nicht wollte.  
„Gestresst, mein Kleines, hm?, fragte er und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare, wie er es früher immer getan hatte. Früher hatte sie das geliebt. Sie hatte danach gelechzt, aber jetzt... sie war erwachsen geworden, war nicht mehr das Kind, dass sich nach der Aufmerksamkeit eines älteren Mannes verzehrte, dass etwas Besonderes sein wollte. Außerdem war das zwar lustig gewesen, als sie ihr Haar noch kurz trug, aber bei ihrer aktuellen Länge war es höchstens ungesund und ruinierte die Frisur.  
Wütend riss sie sich los.  
„Lass das.", zischte sie ihn an, ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, und versuchte ihr Haar zu glätten, das ihr jetzt wild über die Schultern fiel. Wahrscheinlich war sie unfair ihm gegenüber, er konnte nichts dafür. Sie war es, die sich geändert hatte und Nora wusste es. Aber ein kleiner, winzig kleiner Teil in ihr, war stolz darauf, dass sie ihn so behandelte. Ob ungerecht oder nicht. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, er hatte sie weg gestoßen, ihr den Himmel auf Erden gesprochen und sich derweil mit ihrer besten Freundin vergnügt. Ihr eine Heirat versprochen, mit ihrer Zweitbesten Freundin geschlafen und so ging es weiter und weiter. Und sie hatte ihn geliebt und die Augen verschlossen, obwohl sie von allem gewusst hatte und jetzt war da einfach kein Gefühl mehr für Jack. Nur noch Bitterkeit und Ekel. Falls überhaupt.  
Beinahe liebevoll lächelte der Mann, den sie mal zu lieben geglaubt hatte, Nora an. Ja, da war er. Dieser alberne Blick, der für einen Mann seines Alters einfach nur lächerlich war. Früher hatte sie das gerührt. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine linke Hand und sie musste lächeln. Natürlich.  
„Wie ich sehe, bist du verheiratet.", sagte sie kühl und er sah auf seinen Ring.  
„Und, welche ist es geworden? Patricia, Claire oder doch Jean?". Bestimmt klang ihre Stimme bitterer als sie es wollte, denn eigentlich war es ihr egal. Sollte es ihr egal sein.  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Noch immer Claudia.", sagte er und grinste, eher gequält diesmal. Nora schluckte unwillkürlich. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Also hast du dich nie scheiden lassen.", flüsterte sie, den Blick an den Ring geheftet.  
Mit einem falschen Lachen schüttelte Jack den Kopf, als wäre nie etwas gewesen und alles ganz normal und genauso wie es sein sollte. Wieder griff er nach ihrer Hand.  
„Nora, Liebes, ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?"  
Noch nie war sie so froh die Stimme eines anderen Menschen zu hören. Freudig drehte sie sich zu Walter um, der mit einem Packen Bücher beladen vor ihr stand und ein klein wenig verunsichert ihre Hand anstarrte, die Jack immer noch in der seinen hielt. Hastig befreite sie sich und trat näher an Walter heran.  
„Walter! Ja, alles ist ganz wunderbar.", entgeistert hörte sie sich selbst zu, wie sie zu laut und zu betont fröhlich sprach. Ihr fiel ein halbes Gebirge vom Herzen.  
Die beiden Männer musterten sich. Aus verschiedenen Gründen wahrscheinlich, aber sie taten es nichts desto trotz. Beide groß, beide schlank, beide gut gekleidet, beide auf ihre Art furchtbar intelligent.  
Inständig hoffte sie, dass Jack keine falschen Schlüssen ziehen würde. Doch, das würde er, natürlich! Was sollte er sonst tun? Er sah Walter an, wie man einen Konkurrenten ansah. Seine Gedankengänge wollte sie sich nun wirklich nicht ausmalen müssen. Natürlich tat sie es dennoch, aber sie wollte nicht. Nicht wirklich.  
„Walter, das ist Jack Foster, mein ehemaliger Doktorvater.", nervös begann sie an ihren Nägeln zu knabbern. Das war alles eindeutig falsch. Und ihre Fantasie war definitiv zu plastisch ausgeprägt. Jack sah sie mit Walter, Walter sah sie mit Jack... gut, wahrscheinlich sah Walter Gene Pudding umrühren oder was auch immer eine Kuh in einem Labor in Harvard so des Abends tat, aber Jacks Gedanken konnte sie zu gut erraten. Sein Blick wanderte von ihr zu Walter, der sich wieder seinen Büchern widmete, und zurück zu ihr. Nora setze ein schiefes Lächeln auf.  
„Walter, äh, Dr. Bishop ist mein momentaner Arbeitgeber und...", sie wusste, dass sie die falsche Antwort gegeben hatte. Walter sah kurz auf und lächelte, aber Jack...  
„Arbeitgeber...", brachte er steif hervor und Nora beeilte sich zu nicken. Warum konnte er nicht einfach weggehen, warum konnte sie nicht einfach gehen und warum, verdammt nochmal, konnten die Bilder in ihrem Kopf nicht aufhören derartig realistisch zu wirken? Es war doch klar, was Jack dachte. Den nächsten Professor oder Dozenten oder was-auch-immer hätte sie sich geangelt und... .  
Kurz dachte sie nach. So war es doch gar nicht gewesen. Jack hatte sie angesprochen. Er hatte sie zu sich eingeladen, er hatte ihr versprochen... er hatte es versprochen. Und gelogen. Jahrelang. Und sie hatte es gewusst und ignoriert und gehofft und zu ihm aufgeblickt.  
Entschlossen sah sie hoch, Jack direkt in die Augen. Diesmal nicht. Diesmal würde sie nicht wieder auf ihn hereinfallen und nachgeben und versuchen ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Breit begann sie zu lächeln.  
„Bitte entschuldige uns.", sagte sie zu Jack, ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Es war schön dich zu sehen."  
Es waren nur zwei Semester Schauspiel gewesen, die sie belegt hatte, bevor sie sich für eine andere Fachrichtung entschied, aber sie genügten. Betont locker hakte sie sich bei Walter unter, lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und warf Jack einen letzten, durchaus als triumphierend zu interpretierenden, Blick zu.  
„Lass uns gehen, Liebster.", hauchte sie in Walters Ohr. „Der kleine Gene wartet sicher schon auf uns."  
Walter nickte zustimmend, ohne auch nur ein Wort bewusst gehört und entsprechend verarbeitet zu haben, packte seine Bücher zusammen und schob sich mit Nora gemeinsam in Richtung Kasse.


	6. Chapter 6

Während sie das Abendessen kochte, war von Walter beinahe nichts zu sehen. Noras Gedanken liefen Amok. Das sollten sie nicht. Eigentlich sollte alles genauso sein wie am Morgen. Jack sollte nicht da gewesen sein, und nicht Erinnerungen geweckt haben und sie sollte nicht über eine Vergangenheit nachdenken, deren Sinn ihr noch immer nicht so ganz klar war. Ihre Fehler waren offensichtlich und sie brannten in ihr. All das, was sie zu verdrängen gehofft hatte, war nun wieder da und machte sie nervös und ungeduldig. Der erste Topf voller Nudeln landete auf dem Boden. Sie wollte irgendetwas verletzen und wenn es eben nur Nudeln waren. Sie setzte einen neuen Topf Wasser auf und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sanft wiegte der Wind die Bäume hin und her und sie konnte den Winter nahen spüren. Den Winter hatte sie immer geliebt. Winter bedeutete Lebkuchen, warme Farben, prasselnde Kaminfeuer, den Geruch nach Zimt und Orangen und Liebe. Nicht nach Kräutern, wie im Herbst. Sie hasste den Geruch von Kräutern.  
Seufzend ging sie zum Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Weißwein hervor. Sieben Uhr am Abend, gab es eine bessere Zeit sich sinnlos zu betrinken und zu hoffen, dass am Morgen alles anders und dennoch gleich geblieben wäre?  
Sie goss sich ein großes Glas ein und leerte es in einem Zug.  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie und Walter beim Abendessen und schwiegen vor sich hin. Lustlos stocherte er in seinen Nudeln herum und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Genervt ließ Nora ihre Gabel auf den Teller fallen und goss sich den letzten Rest Wein ein.  
„Sie trinken viel heute.", bemerkte Walter trocken, so als sei sie ein Hamster im Laufrad, den man beobachtete und über den man Notizen führte, und stocherte dann weiter vor sich hin. Achtlos zuckte Nora mit den Schultern.  
„Sie haben geraucht und wer-weiß-was eingeworfen, also lassen Sie mir meinen morgigen Kater, ja.", wütend sprang Nora auf, stellte die geleerte Flasche zur Seite und fischte eine Ungeöffnete aus dem weiß lackierten Regal unter der Spüle.  
„Sie sind schlecht gelaunt.", erwiderte Walter uninteressiert und schob seine Nudeln von links nach rechts und wieder zurück.  
Zynisch lächelte Nora ihn an. „Ja, was Sie nicht sagen.", knurrte sie und mühte sich, die Flasche zu öffnen. Nach zwei Minuten gab sie auf.  
„Wohnzimmer.", presste sie hervor und verschwand. Wortlos folgte ihr Walter, froh die Nudeln endlich ignorieren zu dürfen. Zufrieden suchte er eine Schallplatte aus seiner Sammlung, wischte liebevoll den Staub ab und legte sie auf den Plattenspieler. Nora seufzte und ließ sich tiefer in die Kissen gleiten. Noch bevor sie sich versah, hatte sie ein neues Glas mit Wein in der Hand. Vorsichtig strich sie Walter durchs Haar.  
„Sie haben wieder vergessen sich zu kämmen, Doc.", sagte sie und trank einen tiefen Schluck.  
„Dann haben Sie wohl nicht gut genug auf mich aufgepasst.", erwiderte Walter ruhig. Ein klein wenig erschrocken sah Nora ihn an. Wäre er nicht Walter Bishop und wüsste sie es nicht definitiv besser, und das wusste sie, dann hätte sie kurz gedacht, nur eine Sekunde lang, er würde mit ihr flirten. Doch er war schon wieder mit den Gedanken woanders und bemerkte sie nicht einmal mehr. Eine ganze Weile noch sah sie ihn an und überlegte, ob Jack ihr wohl geglaubt hatte, da in der Buchhandlung und ob das nicht eigentlich komplett irrelevant war, dann stand sie auf, stellte ihr Glas mit dem dritten Versuch endlich auf den kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa und reichte Walter die Hände. Das war eindeutig ein Glas zu viel gewesen, aber was kostete es schon.  
„Nur dieses eine Mal und nur weil wir beide uns morgen nicht mehr erinnern werden, tanzen Sie mit mir, Doc.", sie wusste, dass sie verzweifelt klang, aber sie wollte tanzen, nur tanzen, solange es eben ging.  
Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen erhob Walter sich tatsächlich, lächelte sie kurz beinahe verlegen an und legte dann eine Hand auf ihre Taille und die andere in die ihre Linke.  
Seit Jahren hatte sie sich nicht so wohl gefühlt, wie hier in seinen Armen. Sie war zu betrunken um auch nur die Illusion eines gelungen Tanzes aufrecht zu erhalten, aber es störte sie nicht. Alles war so wie es sein musste. Jeder Partikel eines Universums das sie nicht verstand, war genau an dem Ort an dem er sein musste. Jazz war nicht ihre Musik, aber heute war Jazz perfekt, es gab nichts anderes als Jazz und Wärme und Geborgenheit und Wut die in Musik verschwamm und freudig glucksend in Frieden ertrank.  
Und obwohl sie nichts als die leise Melodie vom Plattenspieler hörte, war ihr ganzer Kopf voller Geräusche, deren Ursprung sie nicht erkennen konnte. Wahrscheinlich das Rauschen ihres Blutes, Walters leises Summen an ihrem Ohr...  
Lächelnd legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Der Raum roch nach Vanillepudding vom Mittagessen, ein wenig Tabak und dem verzweifelten Versuch den Geruch von Kakaopulver mit Waschmittel zu kombinieren. Und nach Kräutern...  
„Gibt es eigentlich Schokoladenpudding zum Nachtisch?", fragte Walters Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr und mit geschlossenen Augen nickt sie. Nichts kümmerte sie weniger als Schokoladenpudding.


	7. Chapter 7

Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen und sie hatte es vorher gewusst, aber zwischen Schokoladenpudding und noch einem kleinen Glas Wein, hatte Walter sie erwischt und sie hatte ja gesagt. Mühsam versuchte sie die aufsteigende Panik in sich zu unterdrücken, als die Hauswand auf sie zu raste.  
„Walter! Wenn Sie mich umbringen, dann töte ich Sie!"  
„Das wird dann wohl kaum möglich sein.", rief Walter ihr fröhlich zu und schaltete in den nächsten Gang. Mit quietschenden Reifen ging er in die Kurve und Nora wurde mehr als unsanft gegen die Scheibe gedrückt.  
„In Ordnung, Olivia wird Sie umbringen! Olivia hat eine Waffe und sie wird Sie töten und mir ihren Kopf auf den Grabstein legen...", mit der nächsten Drehung - waren das gerade 180 Grad gewesen? - verstummte Nora und schlang die Arme um ihren Kopf.  
„Das macht doch Spaß, Liebes!", jubelte Walter und riss das Lenkrad erneut herum.  
„Nein, macht es nicht!", kreischte sie und dachte kurz darüber nach, die Scheibe einzuschlagen und aus dem Auto zu springen.  
„Es macht keinen Spaß, Walter! Ich bezweifele ganz ernsthaft, dass Sie überhaupt einen Führerschein haben! Wo ist Ihr Führerschein, kann ich den mal bitte sehen?"  
Walter vollführte eine Vollbremsung und Nora wurde nach vorne geschleudert. Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich quer über ihren Brustkorb. Schwungvoll drehte sich Walter herum, warf einen Blick aus der Heckscheibe und gab wieder Gas.  
„Walter!", ein Schrei von Nora als die Hauswand bedrohlich von vorn näher kam, ließ ihn erneut bremsen.  
„Entschuldigung, falscher Gang.", lachte er fröhlich und fuhr rückwärts an. Offensichtlich hatte er das Vergnügen seines Lebens.  
Minuten später riss Nora die Beifahrertür auf und taumelte aus dem Wagen. Sie kam nicht weit. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sank auf den aufgewühlten Schotter vor dem Bishop Haus nieder. Es war eindeutig, Walter war verrückt und wahrscheinlich auch noch lebensmüde und sie, sie war keinen Deut besser als er. Ihn fahren zu lassen und wenn auch nur auf dem Grundstück...  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie nie wieder in die Nähe eines Autos kommen werden...", keuchte sie, als Walter versuchte sie wieder auf die Füße zu stellen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt über sie gebeugt und sie schüttelte matt den Kopf.  
„Oh nein, nein, nein, nein. Nichts ist in Ordnung, ich...", ihr wurde flau im Magen und wieder gaben ihre Knie nach. Zu viel Wein, zu wenig Schlaf, kein Frühstück, Walter und ein Auto... . Ihr wurde schlecht. Aufmunternd klopfte Walter ihr auf die Schulter.  
„Na kommen Sie schon, wir gehen rein, Sie machen uns einen Tee und dann wird alles wieder gut."  
Kurz dachte Nora darüber nach, ob es wohl angebracht wäre, Walter darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er durchaus selbst in der Lage war, Tee zu kochen, aber sie verzichtete darauf. Am Ende führte es ja doch nur zu Diskussionen denen sie nachgab und sie würde wahrscheinlich noch auf dem Sterbebett für ihn Tee kochen dürfen. Oder Kuchen backen.  
„Walter, Sie fahren nie wieder Auto, verstanden?"


	8. Chapter 8

„Gibt es Nachrichten von Peter?", hoffnungsvoll erhob sich Walter und sah Astrid, die in der offenen Tür stand, an. Diese schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Seufzend reichte sie Nora ihren Mantel und lächelte ihr leicht zu. Still verharrte sie auf der Stelle.  
„Wollen Sie einen Tee, Astrid? Wir haben noch etwa zehn Liter übrig.", fragte Nora und hängte den Mantel über ihren eigenen. Astrid nickte hastig und ging langsam in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Enttäuscht ließ Walter sich wieder auf seinen Platz sinken. Wieder nichts. Kurz im vorübergehen strich Nora ihm sacht über die Schulter, aber er bemerkte es nicht einmal. In der Küche nahm sie den Tee von der warmen Herdplatte und suchte im Schrank nach einer Tasse für Astrid. Walter hatte ein eigenes Ordnungssystem entwickelt, welches ihr auch nach zehn Tagen noch immer nicht logisch erschien. Wahrscheinlich stand er unter Drogeneinfluss, aber seiner Meinung nach hatte seitdem jede Tasse einen bestimmten Platz und jeder Besucher des Hauses eine eigene Tasse. In Walters Welt hatte Astrid die Farbe rot, also musste es eine der roten Tassen sein, nur welcher Rotton? Außerdem war Astrid nicht sonderlich groß, also durfte die Tasse es ebenfalls nicht sein. Im Grunde war es ein buntes herum raten, was Walter als passend betrachtete und was nicht.  
Sie entschied sich für eine mittelgroße Tasse in Erdbeerrot und goss Astrid ein. Sie drückte sie ihr im Wohnzimmer in die Hand und ging zurück in die Küche. In den Rahmen der Tür gelehnt, blickte sie ruhig zu Walter und Astrid. Der Junior Agent sah ein wenig hilflos aus, sie holte aber nach ein paar Minuten einige Unterlagen aus ihrer Tasche und legte sie stumm Walter auf den Tisch. Erst jetzt schien er überhaupt zu bemerken, dass sie neben ihm saß. Nora goss sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee ein, widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch zur Pralinenherstellung und warf nur noch ab und an einen Blick in Richtung des Wohnzimmers um zu sehen, ob einer der beiden sie brauchte.  
Nach etwa einer Stunde trat plötzlich Astrid neben sie und räusperte sich leise. Überrascht sah sie hoch.  
„Nora, ich würde gern mit Walter ins Labor fahren." Natürlich musste sie nicht fragen, aber sie tat es dennoch. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich kurz an. Nora mochte Astrid, aber sie kamen nicht gut miteinander zurecht. Sie hatten sich nicht viel zu sagen und eigentlich war es auch gleichgültig.  
„Natürlich.", sagte Nora schlicht und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Sie hörte Astrid die Küche verlassen und kurz mit Walter sprechen. Das Geraschel der Mäntel, das öffnen und schließen der Haustür und dann nur noch Stille. Irgendwie schien ihr Herz viel lauter zu schlagen. Tief sog Nora die warme Luft der Küche ein und hob den Kopf. Vor dem Fenster wogten die Blätter der Bäume im Wind, ein paar traurige Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich in ihnen und wurden verschluckt, noch bevor sie den Boden erreichten.  
Plötzlich stand Walter hinter ihr. Erschrocken drehte sie sich herum.  
„Ich hatte Sie nicht gehört, Doc..."  
Die kühle Luft von draußen hing noch in seinem Mantel, roch nach Kräutern, vielleicht Basilikum, einem Hauch weißem Pfeffer und Zitronengras. Sie konnte es nicht einordnen.  
Fast wagte sie es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Sie wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, wollte nicht den Schmerz und die Trauer darin erkennen müssen.  
„Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass Sie die falsche Tasse für Agent Farnsworth heraus gesucht haben.", seine Stimme klang brüchig.


	9. Chapter 9

Es war der erste Abend, den sie allein im Hause der Bishops verbrachte. Die ersten Stunden hatte Nora damit verbracht, darin umher zu wandern und einige Hinterlassenschaften Walters aus allen möglichen und unmöglichen Ecken zu klauben. Sie war nicht ganz sicher, wozu er ein Dutzend alte Puddingbecher benötigte und warum er Schnecken in einem Glas unter der Couch sammelte, aber sie war sicher, dass er seine Gründe hatte. Auch wenn sie niemals herausfinden würde und wollte, was genau diese Gründe waren.  
Gelangweilt stöberte sie in den Bücherregalen, schüttelte Kissen auf und strich Decken glatt, die keinerlei Falten warfen. Es war furchtbar leise im Haus, so ganz ohne Walter. Nach sieben Stunden setzte sie sich auf die Couch und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Normalerweise hätte sie in ihre Wohnung fahren können, den Briefkasten leeren und nach dem Rechten sehen. Aber ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass der letzte Bus in etwa zehn Minuten fahren würde und sie hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis zur Haltestelle zu rennen. Und für ein Taxi zahlte ihr Walter definitiv nicht genug. Nach fünf Minuten erhob sie sich wieder und streunte in die Küche zurück. Hier fühlte sie sich wohler. Es war der einzige Raum, in dem sich Dinge von ihr befanden, wenn man mal von ihrem Zimmer und den Vorhängen dort absah. Nachdenklich strich sie über die mitgebrachten Kochbücher. Sie könnte etwas kochen, vielleicht etwas einfaches, dass sie nicht gleich vollständig ruinieren würde. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie sich schließlich beinahe nur von Kuchen, Crepes und Süßigkeiten ernährt. Noch ein paar Tage so und sie würde freiwillig einen Nebenjob bei Mac Donalds annehmen, nur um ein paar fade Pommes Frites in sich hinein zu stopfen.  
Das Zuschlagen der Tür, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mit einer Tüte auf dem Arm kam Walter in die Küche, nahm seinen Hut ab und stellte die Sachen auf den Tisch. Er sah besser aus, beinahe fröhlich. Im Flur konnte Nora Astrid rumoren hören. Entspannt lehnte sie sich gegen die Spüle und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er Eiscreme in den Kühlschrank packte und Tomaten in den Tiefkühler räumte. Als er begann die Gurken in den Müll zu werfen, da sie seiner Meinung nach zu viel Platz verschwendeten, griff Nora ein und nahm ihm die Tüte endlich ab.  
„Danke.", sagte er und schaute sie an, als habe er nicht damit gerechnet, sie hier anzutreffen. „Astrid ist da.", fügte er hinzu. Nora nickte und half ihm aus dem Mantel.  
„Wie war Ihr Tag im Labor, Doc?", ordentlich legte sie seinen Mantel über ihren Arm und klopfte ein paar unidentifizierbare Krümel ab. Er nickte nur gedankenlos, murmelte ein paar Worte und begann wild irgendwelche Küchenutensilien hin und her zu rücken. Mit einem leichten Lächeln brachte Nora seinen Mantel nach draußen und gesellte sich zu Astrid ins Wohnzimmer. Die junge Frau sah sie ein wenig unschlüssig an, fasste dann aber Mut und trat einen Schritt näher.  
„Ich hoffe es stört Sie nicht, dass ich noch mitgekommen bin, aber Walter bestand darauf." Das war wahrscheinlich der längste Satz, den sie je zu Nora gesagt hatte. Beide lächelten sich unschlüssig an, nur untermalt von lautem Geklappere und einem ab und an eingestreuten Fluch von Walter.


	10. Chapter 10

Es gab Pasta mit Pinienkernen und halb gefrorenen Tomaten. Walter erzählte Geschichten, die hoffentlich zum größten Teil nicht den Tatsachen entsprachen und Astrid kicherte nach dem zweiten Glas Wein vergnügt vor sich hin. Das Essen war einigermaßen erträglich, wenn man bedachte, dass Walter gekocht hatte und man ein Faible für angebrannte Nudeln haben musste.  
Zufrieden lehnte Nora sich zurück und betrachtete Walter. Er schien entspannt und gelöst, plapperte vor sich sich hin und sprang von einem Gedanken zum nächsten. Wild gestikulierte er mit den Händen, warf sein Glas beinahe um und in seinen Augen war ein Funkeln zu sehen, dass Nora bisher noch nicht hatte entdecken können.  
Da war ein leises Grummeln in ihrem Magen, wenn sie ihn so betrachtete. Sie ließ die Gedanken schweifen und fragte sich, wie Walter wohl früher gewesen sein mochte, vor seiner Zeit in St. Claire's. Bevor er für verrückt erklärt oder es tatsächlich wurde.  
Als sie Astrids Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, senkte sie die Augen. Lag es an der Begegnung mit Jack, dass sie plötzlich – dass sie plötzlich was? Was dachte sie, dass sie hier tat? Hastig trank sie einen weiteren Schluck Wein. Sie tat gar nichts. Sie saß ja nur und... sie stützte den Kopf auf ihren Arm und lächelte glücklich in sich hinein. Ja, so einfach war es. Sie war nur glücklich und es war egal warum.  
Kurz nach elf verabschiedete sich Astrid. Walter, noch immer mitten in seiner guten Laune, half ihr in den Mantel und begleitete sie zu ihrem Wagen. Es hatte leicht angefangen zu regnen, Nora lehnte sich mit ihrem Glas in der Hand gegen das kalte Holz der Veranda und beobachtete interessiert Walter, der mit Astrid unter dem großen Regenschirm in Richtung Wagen balancierte. Ihre Silhouetten hoben sich dunkel vom Hintergrund ab und ab und zu trug der Wind eine ihrer Stimmen an Noras Ohr. Sie seufzte und schlang ihre Strickjacke enger um sich. Kurz lächelte sie über den beinahe zärtlichen Blick, den sie ihrem Schützling zuwarf. Walter. Beinahe lachte sie laut auf.  
Der Kuss, den Astrid Walter auf die Wange gab, ließ sie erstarren. Irritiert wandte sie den Blick ab. Starrte auf den Boden der Veranda. Morsches Holz, dunkel. Nass vom Regen. Uninteressant. Das Herz in ihrer Brust schlug einen kleinen Satz zu schnell für ihren Geschmack. Astrid. Der Wind um sie herum wurde kälter, der Regen nasser, das Rascheln des Laubes lauter. Astrid. Astrid?  
Als Walter in Richtung Haus zurückging, schluckte sie schwer. Das konnte einfach nicht passiert sein. Sie war überempfindlich, interpretierte in eine Geste der Freundschaft zu viel hinein.  
Er blieb vor ihr stehen, drehte sich herum und winkte Astrid in ihrem Auto nach. Sie musterte ihn knapp. Versuchte zu ergründen was vorging und warum. Es gab doch keine Grund. Er war groß, schlank, aber nicht dünn und definitiv dreißig Jahre zu alt für sie. Hastig nahm sie ein Schluck Wein und starrte ihn nun doch an. Was war es?  
Wieder dieser Geruch nach Kräutern. Und sie hasste Kräuter.  
Ihr Blick wich seinem aus, als er sich zu ihr herum drehte. Er neigte sich leicht zu ihr herunter und beobachtete sie. Nah. Nähe. Wärme. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und es lag ausnahmsweise nicht am Alkohol.  
„Und jetzt?", fragte sie, nur um die Stille zu unterbrechen. Der Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme schien ihr fremd. Gedankenverloren hob er seine Hand und strich ihr kurz über das Gesicht.  
„Es ist kalt.", sagte er und kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Warum spürte sie seine Anwesenheit plötzlich so stark, obwohl er weiter von ihr entfernt stand als gewöhnlich?  
„Denken Sie bloß nicht, Sie kämen um einen Nachtisch herum.", er lächelte sein übliches, kurzes und scheinbar nervöses Lächeln, rieb die Hände aneinander und stapfte über die Veranda ins Haus.  
Rasch schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich an das kühle Geländer neben sich. Für alles gab es eine rationale Erklärung. Natürlich, sie stand Walter nah. Seit einem Monat lebte sie mit ihm unter einem Dach, sie sah ihn öfter als jeden anderen Menschen in ihrer Umgebung. Sie war für ihn verantwortlich, musste also auf ihn achten, einen gewissen Beschützerinstinkt entwickeln und da war es doch natürlich, wenn sie sich einredete, dass da mehr sei. Ganz normales Verhalten. Man beschützte effektiver was man liebte. So einfach war das.


	11. Chapter 11

Astrid warf eine weitere Münze in den Automaten und reichte Nora vorsichtig den ersten Becher mit Kaffee.  
„Sie waren noch nie im Labor, oder?", ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich laut in dem leeren, weißen Gang.  
Nora schüttelte den Kopf und pustete in ihren Becher. Eigentlich wurde ihr von Kaffee schlecht, aber sie liebte den Geruch. Und sie brauchte etwas warmes zwischen den Fingern.  
„Nein. Irgendwie hat sich das bisher nicht ergeben."  
Astrid nickte und nahm vorsichtig ihren übervollen Becher aus dem Automaten.  
„Es war am Anfang auch nicht leicht. Walter isst gern während er Leichen seziert oder Schlimmeres.", kurz schüttelte sie sich und lächelte dann Nora über ihren Becher hinweg an. „Walter erwähnte, dass Sie Ihren Doktor auch hier gemacht haben..."  
Kurz hustete Nora.  
„Ja. Ja und nein.", das Thema war ihr unangenehm. Es hatte einfach zu viel mit Jack zu tun. Wieder lächelte Astrid sie an, registrierte Nora ein wenig verwundert. „Ich habe die Dissertation nie beendet..."  
Astrid nickte, als würde sie täglich solche Sätze hören und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Labor zurück. Nora versuchte sich hinter ihrem Kaffeebecher zu verstecken und hoffte, dass Astrid nicht weiter nachforschen würde.  
„Walter?", erstaunt sah Astrid ihn an, als sie das Labor betraten und er gerade damit beschäftigt war Etiketten auf jedes vorhanden Glasobjekt zu kleben.  
„Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir mehr Ordnung halten müssen.", antwortet er geradezu begeistert und Nora prustete einen großen Schluck Kaffee in den Raum. Walter und Ordnung.  
„Entschuldigung...", murmelte sie rasch und erntete einen entsetzten Blick von Astrid.  
„Sie haben Marihuana geraucht!", tadelnd sah Astrid ihn an.  
„Was ich gerade geraucht habe, würde ich nicht Marihuana nennen, es ist ein Hybrid. Aus Chronic Supernova und Afghani Kush. Ich nenne es Brown Betty.", Walter sah geradezu stolz aus. Nur sehr mühsam unterdrückte Nora ein Grinsen. Rasch wandte sie sich ab und atmete tief durch. Vielleicht lag es an dem Zeug, mit dem Walter den Raum beräuchert hatte, aber es fiel ihr wirklich schwer ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken. Leicht lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen die kalte Wand. Einfach nicht lachen und nicht dran denken. Sie registrierte kaum, das Olivia den Raum betrat. Erst als Ella ihr im vorbei gehen kurz am Ärmel zupfte, drehte sie sich herum. Rasch zwinkerte sie ihr zu. Nur Sekunden später rauschte Walter an ihr vorbei und versuchte Gene davon abzuhalten Ella komplett auf zu schlabbern.  
„Ihr müsst nur ein paar Stunden auf Ella aufpassen.", beinahe entschuldigend lächelte Olivia Astrid an.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Nora und ich schaffen das schon. Es ist schön, dass sie da ist."  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen, schenkte Liv Nora ein breites Lächeln. Langsam ging Nora zu Astrid hinüber.  
„Denken Sie, dass Walter dem gewachsen ist?", die junge Frau sah sie an.  
Nora nickte. „Heute vielleicht besser als an anderen Tagen."  
„Weil er high ist?", Astrid bemühte sich nicht, den leisen Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme zu verstecken.  
„High? Das ist eine ziemliche Untertreibung. In einer halben Stunde wird er mit kleinen grünen Kobolden tanzen." Lachend sah Nora zu Walter, Ella und Gene hinüber. „Warum steht hier eigentlich eine Kuh herum?"  
„Fragen sie nicht.", Astrid verdrehte die Augen und lief in Richtung Kühlschrank davon.  
Im Nachhinein war Nora sich nicht sicher, welcher Moment ganz genau es gewesen war, aber es war an diesem Tag, als sie sich endgültig in Walter verliebte. Ja, endgültig. Die ganze Zeit schon, hatte es im Hintergrund gelauert und auf sie gewartet und sie hatte es ignoriert und versucht, nicht daran zu denken aber am Ende natürlich doch verloren.  
Head over Heels, wahrscheinlich war es sogar diese Sekunde gewesen. Er erzählte Ella gerade eine Detektivgeschichte und plötzlich sang er einen alten Tears for Fears Song. Als erste Reaktion riss Nora entsetzt die Augen auf, als zweite musste sie lachen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ella, der Algebra plötzlich verführerischer schien.  
Oder Astrid. „Was müssen diese Kinder Ihnen in der Schule angetan haben...", kopfschüttelnd musterte sie Walter.  
Einem plötzlichen Drang folgend setzte Nora sich neben Ella, nahm sich ein paar Gummibärchen und lauschte seiner Erklärung, die er vielleicht lieber einfacher zusammengefasst hätte.  
Während Walter weiter erzählte musterte Nora ihn genauer. Er war immer noch groß, immer noch derselbe, immer noch dreißig Jahre zu alt. Dass er blaue Augen hatte fiel ihr jetzt das erste Mal auf. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie fest davon ausgegangen, dass er braune Augen haben musste. Und dann seine Hände, seine Gesten... something happens and I'm head over heels...  
Erst als Astrid sie heimlich, aber schmerzhaft darauf hin wies, dass sie Walter mit offenem Mund und aus glasigen Augen heraus anstarrte, wandte sie den Blick ab und errötete.  
Eine schwache Entschuldigung murmelnd, sprang sie auf und verließ das Labor. Laufen, sie wollte nur noch laufen, rennen, ihre Lungen brennen spüren. Und vielleicht auch ein wenig hüpfen und arglose Studenten umarmen vor Glück. Aber ihr begegnete kein Einziger in den hell erleuchteten Gängen des Campus. Verwirrt stieß sie die große Tür nach draußen auf. Sog die klare Luft in ihre Lungen und bemühte sich etwa zehn Minuten lang sich selbst einzureden, dass es an Walters Brown Betty lag, aber das war es nicht.  
Sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, spürte die kalten Kiesel unter ihren Händen und schwankte zwischen Lachen, weinen und fluchen. Sie entschied sich für alle drei Möglichkeiten und war froh, dass es wenigstens dunkel um sie herum war. Sie musste lächerlich ausgesehen haben.  
Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, wischte sie sich einige Tränen aus den Augen und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Walter. Walter Bishop. Weißer Pfeffer, Basilikum und Zitronengras. Das Gefühl, das er in ihr auslöste. Die Gefühle viel mehr. Rührung. Ja. Wärme. Ja. Eifersucht. Ja. Liebe?  
Sie ließ sich nach hinten auf den Boden fallen, blieb liegen und starrte in den Himmel. Solange bis Olivia sie fand.


	12. Chapter 12

Die folgenden Tage ertappte sie sich immer öfter dabei Walter zu beobachten. Nicht auf besorgte, sondern auf überaus unangebrachte Art. Sie konnte beinahe spüren, wie ihre Augen trüb wurden und seltsam zu glänzen begannen, sobald er sie ansah. Und sie fing an sich albern zu verhalten. Als wäre sie mindestens fünfzehn Jahre jünger, trüge eine Zahnspange und einen Pferdeschwanz und schwärmte für Ponys und den Jungen aus der Klasse über sich. Beinahe bei allem was er tat fing sie an zu kichern und langsam wurde es unmöglich, jedesmal einen Hustenanfall vorzutäuschen. Außerdem hatte sie bald keine Fingernägel mehr, auf denen sie herum kauen konnte. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit Forschungen. Was fühlte sie, warum fühlte sie das und warum schien es ihr gleichzeitig logisch und lächerlich?  
„Ihre Dissertation.", energisch warf Walter ihr eines Morgens einen Stapel Papiere auf den Esstisch.  
„Was ist damit?", argwöhnisch betrachtete sie die vollgeschriebenen Blätter vor sich. Das war ihre Handschrift! Wie kam er an ein Exemplar das sie von Hand geschrieben hatte? „Walter, wo haben Sie das her?"  
„Jack Foster." Das saß. Erschrocken sah sie ihn an.  
„Jack?" Rasch ordnete sie ihre Gedanken. „Wie kommt er dazu, Ihnen meine Dissertation zu schicken?"  
„Er hat sie mir nicht geschickt, ich habe sie bei ihm abgeholt." Walter grinste sie an, als hätte er gerade den Heiligen Gral entdeckt.  
„Walter!", heftig sprang sie auf, ihr Stuhl kratzte über den Boden und knallte gegen die Wand hinter ihr. „Dazu hatten Sie kein Recht!"  
„Warum haben Sie ihren Doktor nicht gemacht?"  
„Weil es nicht nötig war und was verdammt nochmal geht Sie das an? Wie kommen Sie dazu zu Jack Foster zu gehen und meine Arbeit mitzunehmen?"  
Er ignorierte sie und zog ein paar Blätter aus dem auf dem Tisch liegenden Stapel.  
„Ihre These ist nicht schlecht, aber zu wenig ausgearbeitet. Es hätte aber wahrscheinlich gereicht, nehme ich an.", sein abschätzender Ton machte sie noch wütender, auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich nett gemeint hatte.  
„Walter! Antworten Sie mir verdammt nochmal und schauen Sie mich nicht so an! Diesmal kommen Sie mir nicht so einfach davon, da reicht ein kleiner Blick nicht aus um mich milde zu stimmen.", rief sie, als er erneut seinen Hundeblick aufsetzte.  
„Sie sind wütend."  
„Nein, Walter. Ich stehe kurz davor Sie zu töten und glauben Sie mir, das ist ein Unterschied.", mit Tränen in den Augen begann sie, die Unterlagen vom Tisch zusammen zu sammeln.  
„Sie hätten nur noch einreichen brauchen.", er riss ihr ein paar Seiten wieder aus der Hand.  
„Indiskutabel! Ich rede nicht mir Ihnen darüber.", sie riss zurück.  
„Foster war der Meinung, er wüsste um Ihre Gründe..."  
„Ha!", laut unterbrach sie ihn. „Haaa! Ich sage Ihnen mal etwas über Jack Foster.", sie spuckte seinen Namen förmlich aus. "Er ist ein Lügner und ein Vollidiot! Das Schönste was es für ihn auf Erden gibt, ist der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme und kleine Studentinnen, die ihn anhimmeln und auf ihn hereinfallen." Mehr Tränen in ihren Augen. Wut und Verletzungen die nicht mehr vorhanden sein sollten und Walter. Mit diesen blauen Augen, deren Blick sie nicht mochte und nicht ertragen wollte, nicht jetzt.  
„Haben Sie ihn geliebt?"  
Sie wandte sich von Walter ab. Er hatte kein recht so etwas zu fragen. Niemand hatte dieses Recht, ihre Gefühle waren ihr Sache.  
„Wieder die Monroe und DiMaggio Diskussion?", ihre Stimme klang bitter wie Galle, sie unterdrückte ein schluchzen.  
„Nein. Nur eine Frage."  
„Bitte, fragen Sie nicht.", sie biss sich auf die Lippen, so fest, dass sie Angst hatte, demnächst Blut zu schmecken.  
Und dann tat er etwas, was in ihren Augen absolut untypisch für ihn war. Einfach so, ohne dass sie genau wusste warum, zog Walter sie an sich, drückte sie an sich und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn, bevor er seine Nase in ihrem Haar vergrub. Obwohl ihr so war, als würde ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren, spürte Nora, dass sie knallrot anlief.  
„Liebes..." Ein Kuss auf ihre Schläfe. Sie schluckte heftig und hoffte, ihr Knie würden nicht plötzlich nachgeben, obwohl das eine interessante Situation herauf beschwören könnte. Er neigte sich zu ihr herunter und hob gleichzeitig ihr Kinn in die Höhe. Unwillkürlich schloss Nora ihre Augen. Alles in ihrem Kopf hämmerte und dröhnte und machte Geräusche, die sich in einem Kopf nicht befinden sollten.  
„Alles wird gut, Liebes."


	13. Chapter 13

Nora wusste nicht warum sie aufgewacht war, aber sie war auf jeden Fall wach, wunderbar. Müde warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach drei. Seufzend ließ sie sich in die weichen Laken zurückfallen. Drei Uhr. Sie konnte höchstens noch zwei oder drei Stunden schlafen, bis Walter wieder wach werden würde. Dabei waren sie gerade erst vor einer Stunde zu Bett gegangen. Er hatte Gott weiß was genommen und war relativ entspannt gewesen. Zu entspannt für Noras Geschmack. Viel zu entspannt. Er hatte Anwandlungen von Generösität gezeigt, er hatte sie – schlicht gesagt – abgefüllt. Nicht mit Absicht, aber er hatte es lustig gefunden sie betrunken zu machen. Sie kam sich ein kleines bisschen wie ein Laboräffchen vor, aber solange sie keine Kunststückchen vollführen musste...  
Ein kichern stieg in ihr hoch. Natürlich war es lustig gewesen. Sie war gern angeheitert. Das nahm die Grabesstimmung vom Bishop Haus. Es wischte die Trauer und Angst fort und verband ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit mit einer Gemütlichkeit, die sie sich manchmal nicht erklären konnte oder wollte. Fest biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Astrid. Astrid und Walter. Wie sie sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste um seine Wange zu erreichen. Seine Hand auf ihrem Arm. Mit einem raschen Kopfschütteln versuchte sie das Bild aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
Da war es wieder! Nora schreckte hoch. Ein Geräusch im Haus. Sie hörte gut und sie kannte mittlerweile beinahe jedes Wispern des alten Hauses, doch dieses war neu. Leise setzte sie sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes und lauschte. Nichts als Stille, ab und an ein knacken im Gebälk, aber nichts ungewöhnliches. Es war dunkel, trotz des Mondes, der in das Zimmer schien. Mit einem betont genervten seufzen stand Nora auf und tastete sich in Richtung Tür. Nur keine Angst anmerken lassen, Wut war immer besser als Angst.  
Oh, sie hasste die Dunkelheit und dann auch noch in einem beinahe fremden Haus. Alles konnte sich in der Dunkelheit verstecken, Dinge von denen sie nichts wusste, nichts wissen wollte und von denen Walter ab und an mit Astrid und Olivia sprach, während sie in der Küche das Radio lauter stellte und vergessen wollte, dass sie überhaupt je ein Wort gehört hatte.  
Tief atmete Nora ein und öffnete die Tür ihres, Walters, Zimmer. Sie hatte nie verstanden, warum er lieber unten schlief. Der Kamin war zwar durchaus ein gutes Argument, aber dennoch. Sie verstand es nicht. Walters, ihr, Zimmer lag nach Osten, man wurde von der Morgensonne geweckt und hatte einen wunderbaren Ausblick. Auch wenn sie hatte Vorhänge kaufen müssen.  
Während sie sich auf Zehenspitzen der Treppe näherte, musste sie über sich selbst lächeln. Offensichtlich hatte sie eine Affinität bezüglich Vorhängen. Wahrscheinlich weil sie in ihrer Wohnung so gut wie keine hatte und sie einfach gut in das Haus passten. Ach, wie sie dieses Haus liebte...  
Sie blieb stehen. Da war es wieder. Eindeutig im Erdgeschoss. Hastig lief sie die knarrenden Stufen nach unten. Das Geräusch war beunruhigend und erschreckend aber es war nichts, wovor man sich ängstigen musste. Sie dachte an eine Katze, die vor der Tür jammerte, vielleicht noch eine Eule, wer konnte das schon wissen.  
Wieder lauschte sie. Woher kam es? Gespannt hielt sie ihren Atem an und wartete.  
Da war es wieder! Definitiv keine Katze. Hastig durchquerte sie den Flur und öffnete nach kurzem Zögern die große Flügeltür zum Wohnzimmer. Nur ein paar Schritte noch und sie war bei Walter, der sich in einem Teil des Wohnzimmers sein Zuhause geschaffen hatte.  
Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt.  
Kurz blieb sie stehen und versuchte eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Walter war kein Kind mehr. Ein weinendes Kind nahm man in den Arm und tröstete es. Man erzählte ihm eine alberne kleine Geschichte und brachte es zum lachen und lenkte es ab. Aber Walter war kein Kind. Er war erwachsen, er hatte einen verflucht hohen IQ und höchstwahrscheinlich war er so genial, dass sie nicht einmal begriff, wie genial er war. Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen und ablenken. Das tat man nicht mit einem Erwachsenen, der nicht zufällig ein enger Freund, Verwandter oder Geliebter war. Oder zumindest nicht genial.  
Walter hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Er saß an seinem Bett und weinte, er weinte so furchtbar, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Nichts konnte sie weniger sehen, als erwachsene Männer die weinten. Und denen sie ein gewisses Maß an Sympathie entgegen brachte. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Foto seines Sohnes, dass neben ihm lag, hingeworfen auf die Decke. Wieder ein schluchzen. Sie musste sich entscheiden. Noch konnte sie gehen und ihn weinen lassen. Herzlos, ja. Aber er würde seine Würde bewahren und könnte ihr am nächsten Morgen in die Augen sehen. Oder sie ging zu ihm, versuchte ihn zu trösten und vergab ihm die Chance sich ihr gegenüber...  
Nora straffte die Schultern, atmete tief ein und setzte sich neben Walter. Er blickte nur kurz auf, sie war sich ziemlich sicher noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Menschen gesehen zu haben, der derart litt und so hilflos war.  
„Nora..."  
Unsicher legte sie einen Arm um seine Schultern und strich ihm mit ihrer freien Hand durch die Haare. Er hatte sie wieder nicht gebürstet.  
„Alles wird gut, Walter. Ich bin ja da.", flüsterte sie und drückte ihn an sich. Seine Schluchzen wurde leiser. Hilflos strich Nora ihm ein paar mal zaghaft über das zerzauste Haar. Was würde sie tun, wenn er nicht der brillante Wissenschaftler wäre, der um seinen Sohn weinte und in den sie sich zufällig erst vor ein paar Tagen verliebt hatte, sondern ein ängstlicher Zehnjähriger, der einfach Heimweh hatte, der zu seiner Mama wollte? Dann würde sie, ja... aber das war er eben nicht.  
„Walter, ich kann Ihnen Peter nicht zurückbringen, so gern ich es wollte...", sie sprach so leise, dass er es kaum hören konnte. Sicher hörte er sie nicht. Sicher...  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen, dann ließ sie sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und zog Walter mit sich. Seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter, seine Tränen ihren Pyjama durchnässen spürend, begann sie leise zu singen... Waltz for Debby...

„In her own sweet world  
Populated by dolls and clowns  
and a prince and a big purple bear.  
Lives my favorite girl,  
unaware of the worried frowns  
that we weary grown ups all wear.  
In the sun she dances to silent music,  
songs that are spun of gold  
somewhere in her own little head.  
Someday all too soon  
she'll grow up and she'll leave her dolls  
and her prince and her silly old bear.  
When she goes they will cry  
as they whisper "Good-bye."  
They will miss her I fear  
but then so will I."


	14. Chapter 14

Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte leise vor sich, verschlang Holzscheit um Holzscheit. Ruhig starrte Nora auf die züngelnden Flammen, spürte die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht. Langsam löste sie sich von der Wand hinter dem Sofa und wandte sich ab. Er hatte sie geküsst. Gut, nur auf die Stirn und ganz sicher nicht auf irgendeine Art romantisch motiviert, aber er hatte sie geküsst. Zweimal.  
Und sie hatten im selben Bett geschlafen. Was für eine wahnsinnig wichtige Begegnung, das gewesen war, dachte sie spöttisch. Nora war wütend auf sich selbst. Sie hatte einen weinenden und trauernden Mann getröstet und alles, woran sie denken konnte, kaum dass er eingeschlafen war, war, dass sie seine Tränen auf der Haut spüren konnte und sein Kopf dicht neben ihrem lag. Sie dachte an seinen Atem, seine Haare, an absolut alles, nur nicht daran, dass er eben das vielleicht gar nicht wollte. Und an diese zwei Küsse.  
Das unglaubliche Bedürfnis ein Glas in den Kamin zu werfen, einfach so, um des Effektes Willen, wuchs immer stärker. Sie liess sich an der Wand nach unten gleiten und versenkte den Kopf in ihren Händen. Alles hatte sie getan um ihrem Leben zu entfliehen, sich von Jack zu lösen. Sie trug die Haare auf Taillenlänge, tatsächlich in ihrer ganz eigenen Farbe, liess den schwarzen Lidschatten weg, trug Farben, die sie noch vor zehn Jahren als viel zu grell empfunden hätte. Kleider! Keine Jeans, sondern Röcke und Kleider, mit Blümchenmuster! Sie hatte nicht einmal als Kind Blümchenmuster getragen und nun tat sie es und fühlte sich frei und endlich als die, die sie war und nicht als die, die sie sein wollte. Das Make Up war nicht mehr nötig, die Maske gefallen und sie war frei. Promovierte nicht, aber war frei. Und nun? Walter. Der Jack so ähnlich war. Beide gleich groß, denselben Blick tragend. Beide klug, viel zu klug. Beide... ja, was eigentlich? Dieselben Haare, beinahe gleich alt. War sie denn so wenig klüger geworden? Sie war doch keine Studentin mehr, die sich noch leicht beeindrucken liess. Von den schönen Augen eines Professors. Von Jack.  
Wut überrollte sie.  
„Du bist so verflucht dämlich!", schrie sie den Kamin an, dessen Feuer weiter vor sich hin knackste. Heiße Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Warum war Walter nicht hier? Warum war er nicht hier und hielt sie fest? Warum? Erst als das Telefon ein drittes Mal klingelte, hatte sie sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie abheben konnte.


	15. Chapter 15

„Walter!" Außer Atem erreichte sie sein Büro, trat durch die Tür und liess sich neben seinem Stuhl auf den Boden sinken. „Was ist passiert?"  
Langsam wandte er sich zu ihr. In seinem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Freude, Trauer und Angst.  
„Nora, er...", Walter deutete auf den Bildschirm vor sich.  
„Ist das Peter?", kurz stockte sie, ordnete die Bilder in ihrem Kopf nach Wahrscheinlichkeit. „Und das sind Sie...", das schwarz/weiß Video vor ihren Auge flimmerte, aber sie konnte Walter erkennen. Ein helles Licht und dann war er fort. Verschwunden.  
„Ich wünschte, ich wäre es.", seine Stimme klang hart und bitter.  
„Aber wer..." Sie erhob sich, beugte sich näher an den Bildschirm heran, das Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern nach unten, berührte Walter.  
„Liebes, nur weil Sie etwas sehen, ist es noch längst nicht das, was es scheint zu sein...", er schob seinen Stuhl fest zurück und erhob sich, strich ihr über die langen Haare. „Verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich muss Agent Dunham anrufen." Müde betrachtete er ihr dichtes Haar zwischen seinen Fingern und seufzte.  
„Was werden Sie jetzt tun, Doc?"  
„Ich hole mir meinen Sohn zurück."


	16. Chapter 16

Ein Opernhaus hatte eine klare Bestimmung, die Dinge, die darin geschahen waren vorher geplant und wahrscheinlich. Opern. Rigoletto. Zauberflöte. Lucia.  
Behutsam versuchte Olivia Nora zu beruhigen, die mit großen Augen um sich starrte und versuchte, etwas Vertrautes an den Wänden zu entdecken. Etwas ungefährliches, etwas, woran sie sich würde festhalten können. Da war nichts, nur Abdeckplanen und Schutt.  
„Wir sind bald zurück." Olivias Stimme riss sie zurück.  
Hier wurden keine Opern mehr gespielt. Hier fand das Leben statt und gerade in diesem Moment, kam Nora die Realität nicht sonderlich verlockend vor.  
„Das weißt du nicht, Liv.", sie zitterte.  
„Es eine schlechte Idee ist, aber es ist auch die Beste die wir haben."  
Nora schloss die Augen, versuchte nachzudenken, die Gedanken vernünftig zu ordnen und zu hinterfragen. Das war Selbstmord. Aber es ging um seinen Sohn. Dennoch, allein der Gedanke, dass funktionieren könnte, was nicht funktionieren konnte... Es widersprach allem, woran sie glaubte.  
„Liv!" , verzweifelt hielt sie ihre Freundin am Arm fest. „Liv, ich liebe ihn!" Die letzte Konsequenz, der erste Ausbruch ungesagter Worte.  
Erschrocken drehte Olivia sich herum.  
„Wen?"  
„Ich liebe ihn, nimm ihn mir nicht. Bitte!", nichts in ihrem Leben war Nora jemals so ernst gewesen. Sie krallte ihre Nägel tiefer in den Stoff um Olivias Arm.  
„Es ist seine Entscheidung.", traurig sah Olivia sie an. Löste Noras Hand von ihrem Arm, hielt ihre Finger umklammert und blickte ihr ernst in die Augen.  
„Alles wird gut.", aufmunternd nickte sie ihr zu und liess sie zurück.  
„Shakespeare! Die Welt ist eine Bühne!", rief Walter, und alles in ihr drängte danach ihm zu widersprechen.  
„Walter...", Tränen in ihren Augen, Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Die Knie sackten ihr fort, ungesehen. Sie weinte und niemand sah es. Wollte es sehen. Inmitten von Kindern, die ihr gleich alt schienen stand er und versuchte seinen Sohn zu retten. Broyles war plötzlich neben ihr, hielt sie fest, hielt sie zurück.  
„Walter!", ein leiser Schrei, aus tiefstem Herzen.  
Olivia löste sich aus der Gruppe auf der Bühne, näherte sich ihr, riss sie in die Arme und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.  
„Liv...", ein schluchzen, mehr konnte Nora nicht sagen...  
„Wenn es etwas zu sagen gibt, dann ist dies vielleicht die letzte Chance...", flüsterte Olivia und Nora konnte ihr Herz schlagen spüren.  
„Ich liebe ihn...", ihre Worte, nur ein Hauch, so zart, dass sie selbst es kaum vernehmen konnte.  
„Dann sag es ihm, nicht mir..."  
„Wenn etwas geschieht, dass ich nicht mehr die Möglichkeit haben werde, ...du wirst es ihm sagen...", Tränen vernebelten ihre Augen.  
„Nein!", Olivia klang hart.  
„Sag ihm, dass ich ihn liebe..."  
„Das sagst du ihm selbst..."  
„Liv!", es zerriss ihr das Herz.  
Olivia löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung, lächelte sie voller Verständnis an und es war Nora als verlöre sie den Bezug zur Welt. „Liv..." Olivia trat in den Kreis, Walter in der Mitte, die drei Begleiter, die den Übergang ermöglichen sollten, um ihn herum aufgereiht. „Liv!", schrie sie und sie meinte Walter.  
Nora spürte erneut Broyles Griff um ihren Arm. Und sie sah Walter. Nichts mehr war existent. Die Welt vor ihren Augen verlief in Zeitlupe. Walter, der sich in den Kreis begab, Olivia, die die Arme ausbreitete und auf Noras Zunge die Bitterkeit.  
Sie riss sich los, lief vorwärts, brach in den Kreis, erreichte Walter, spürte ihn, seine Arme, die sich um sie schlangen, seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn, fühlte ihn schwinden. Das Entsetzen weitete ihre Augen. Mit jeder Millisekunde verblasste seine Person unter ihren Händen.  
„Liebes..."  
Sein Geruch, seine Augen. Sie sah ihn an, hielt ihn, solange er da war und wollte ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte, doch sie blieb stumm. Als er fort war brach sie zusammen, ihre Hände, die ihn noch gespürt hatten, griffen ins Leere. Er war fort. Und wusste nicht...  
Broyles ergriff sie und zog sie fort. Alles in ihr schrie, aber kein Ton drang über ihre Lippen. Sie Starrte nur auf den Fleck, auf dem Walter noch vor ein paar Sekunden gestanden hatte.  
'Liebes...', das war alles, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Alles was ihr blieb. Nur ein Wort: 'Liebes'.  
„Walter!", ihr eigener, schriller Schrei erschreckte sie. Die Kraft mit der sie sich aus Broyles' Armen riss und auf den Ort zu stürzte an dem er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatte. Sie erstarrte, als sie den Boden berührte. Sein Geruch lag noch in der Luft, er war noch da, aber doch schon längst fort. Unter ihren Händen fühlte sich der Boden noch warm an. Er war doch gerade hier gewesen?! Die Tränen liefen ihr vom Gesicht. Es gab keinen Trost. So vieles das sie ihm hatte sagen wollen, aber er war fort, hörte sie nicht und ob er je zurück kehren würde, war mehr als fraglich.  
Broyles hob sie auf, drückte sie an sich und versuchte ihren Schmerz zu lindern. Sie weinte, ruinierte sein Hemd, umarmte ihn, suchte Halt und Trost, aber er konnte ihr nicht geben, wonach sie verlangte.  
„Bringen Sie mich zu Astrid... bitte..."


	17. Chapter 17

In den Tagen in denen sie auf ein Lebenszeichen von Olivia und Walter warteten, verbrachte Nora mehr Zeit im Labor als im Haus der Bishops. Sie war nie gerne hier gewesen, aber jetzt schien ihr das Haus zu bedrückend. Sie fühlte es beinahe schwer auf ihren Schultern lasten. Und sie konnte den Anblick der gefärbten Blätter im Garten nicht ertragen. Es hätte ein glückliches Haus sein sollen, aber das war es nicht. Es war nur mehr ein Mahnmal, erinnerte sie daran, dass nichts so war wie es hätte sein müssen. In ihrer Fantasie sah alles anders aus. Da spielte Peter im Garten mit einem kleinen Jungen, liess mit ihm Drachen steigen, bewarf ihn mit bunten Herbstblättern. Und Olivia käme zu ihr in die Küche. Sie würden beide durch das Fenster nach draußen sehen und laut lachen. Später würden sie Tee trinken und den Kuchen essen, den Nora den ganzen Morgen gebacken hatte. Walter hätte seinen Enkel auf dem Schoss, fütterte ihn mit Kuchen und Plätzchen und Liv hielte die Hand ihres Mannes, Peter. Und Nora? Sie säße nur da, glücklich, zufrieden. Berauscht von diesem Anblick des vollkommenen Glücks. Und vielleicht wäre ihr kleines Reich plötzlich dreizehn Schritte größer.  
Astrid riss sie aus ihren Tagträumen. Fort waren das hell erleuchtete und warme Haus und vor ihre Augen trat wieder das dunkle, kühle Labor.  
„Sie sollten an die frische Luft, Nora. Sie sehen aus, wie der lebendige Tod."  
„Charmant.", spöttisch lachte sie Astrid an. Natürlich hatte sie Recht.  
„Und so wahr. Gehen sie endlich raus, genießen sie die Sonne, solange sie noch scheint. Sollte ich irgendetwas hören, dann sind Sie die Erste, die es erfährt. Ich verspreche es."


	18. Chapter 18

„Walter!"  
Ein Schrei, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie rannte, rannte so schnell sie konnte, schob Broyles beiseite und stürzte sich auf Walter. Im Nachhinein fand sie kein besseres Wort dafür, solange sie auch nachdachte; sie sprang ihn an. Ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüfte, ihre Arme sich um seinen Hals. Es war ihr egal, egal, was andere dachten, was er dachte, egal. Peter war ihr egal, Olivia war ihr egal, alles war unwichtig, nur einer existierte noch.  
Sie vergaß die Welt um sich herum. „Walter..."  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen presste er sie an sich. Atmete sie ein.  
„Walter, Walter, Walter...", zu mehr war sie nicht in der Lage. Alles in ihrem Kopf, jeder Gedanke, jedes Gefühl bestand nur aus seinem Namen.  
„Liebes..."  
Sie hätte schwören können, dass er sie enger an sich zog, stärker als je zuvor.  
„Walter... „, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Aus Angst, aus Erleichterung, aus Hoffnung. Er war zurück, stand vor ihr, vielmehr spürte sie ihn unter sich.  
Er schmeckte das Salz ihrer Tränen, fühlte ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust.  
„Walter..."  
Nichts mehr, nur er.  
„Walter, Sie sind hier..."  
„Liebes..."  
„Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte Sie verloren! Ich dachte, Sie kämen nie zurück...", ihr Schluchzen übertönte jedes Geräusch. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von ihm, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Starrte auf den Kragen seines Hemds. Den Revers seines Mantels. Sie konnte die Blicke der Anderen in ihrem Rücken spüren. Sie waren wieder zurück. Alles war so wie es sein sollte.


	19. Chapter 19

Sie standen in der Küche neben einander. Nora die Hände noch im mittlerweile kalt gewordenen Abwaschwasser und starrten beide aus dem Fenster.  
„Ich habe auf der anderen Seite mit Agent Dunham gesprochen."  
„Worüber?", unwillkürlich musste Nora schlucken. Walter ignorierte ihre Frage.  
„Ich möchte Ihnen etwas schenken.", er griff in seine Tasche und zog ein kleines, in ein Taschentuch gewickeltes Päckchen hervor. „Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit es einzupacken." Zögerlich trocknete sie ihre Hände an ihrem Pullover, nahm es entgegen und packte es aus. Ein kleines Notizbuch, simpel, schwarzer Ledereinband, abgenutzt, vergilbt, aber die Seiten unbeschrieben.  
„Vielleicht denken Sie ja noch einmal über Ihre Promotion nach. Oder Sie nutzen es für ein paar Rezepte."  
„Danke.", sie versuchte ein kleines Lächeln. „Worüber haben Sie mit Olivia gesprochen?"  
„Nichts von Bedeutung, Liebes.", er löste seinen Blick vom Fenster, drehte sich leicht zu ihr herum und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Nicht wichtig..." Sie konnte seine Schritte sich entfernen hören.  
Noras Hände wurden kalt und kälter. Unruhig lief sie in der Küche auf und ab. Sie trug eine von Walters Strickjacken, aber warm wurde ihr nicht, etwas fehlte. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie bekam nicht einen von ihnen genau zu fassen, wusste nicht einmal worum sie sich drehten. Gut, Peter war zurück. Das beruhigte Walter. Und wenn Walter beruhigt war, dann konnte das Leben weiter gehen. Dann mussten sich die beiden nur noch versöhnen und sie konnte in ihre Wohnung zurückkehren und wieder ignorieren, was in der Welt vor sich ging.  
Mit Wucht knallte sie den Wasserkessel auf den Herd. Walter konnte in sein Labor zurückkehren, Peter in sein Haus und gemeinsam mit Liv würden sie die Welt retten. Und Astrid. Das war doch ein guter Ausgang der Geschichte, nicht wahr?  
Enger schlang sie die Jacke um sich und stellte sich ans Fenster. Sie würde diese Küche vermissen. Und den Ausblick. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass sie Weihnachten würde hier verbringen können. Von einem großen Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer hatte sie geträumt. Davon mit Walter Punsch vor dem Kamin zu trinken. Dreizehn Schritte nur. Sie hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie anfing zu weinen, erst als die Tränen ihr vom Kinn tropften.  
„Das ist meine Strickjacke."  
Rasch wischte sie sich die nassen Spuren aus dem Gesicht, setzte ein Lächeln auf und drehte sich zu Walter herum.  
„Hey, Doc." Ihre Stimme klang heiserer als erwartet. Eilig öffnete sie eine der Schubladen neben sich in denen sie den Tee aufbewahrte und suchte nach einer geeigneten Sorte. Bratapfel. Einfach auf das Kommende, auf das, was sie verpassen würde.  
Der Geruch von Basilikum und weißem Pfeffer hüllte sie ein, noch bevor sie hören konnte, dass Walter sich ihr genähert hatte.  
Er war gut zwanzig Zentimeter größer als sie, also starrte sie stur auf seinen Hemdkragen. Mehr wollte sie nicht tun. Und man schenkte Hemden ja ohnehin zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Was wissen Sie über die Flottengesetze im deutschen Kaiserreich?"  
„Absolut gar nichts."  
„Es ist ein interessantes Thema."  
„Das fällt mir schwer zu glauben..."  
Noch immer hielt sie die Dose mit dem Tee in der Hand, an sich gedrückt, zwischen ihnen beiden. Vorsichtig legte Walter eine Hand auf die ihre und betrachtete sie.  
„Das erste Flottengesetz vom 28. März 1898 legte den Umfang der Schlachtflotte auf zwei Geschwader mit jeweils acht Linienschiffen fest... „  
„Ich interessiere mich nicht für Schiffe.", sagte sie hilflos, versuchte halbherzig, ihre Hand zu befreien. Er hielt sie fest.  
„Das erste Flottengesetz vom 28. März 1898..."  
„Das sagten Sie bereits, Walter."  
Er neigte sich zu ihr hinunter, zögerte, sein Gesicht nur Millimeter von dem ihren entfernt. Einem Impuls folgend schloss sie die Augen.  
„Peter lässt fragen, ob Ihnen Ihr Zimmer recht ist oder ob Sie lieber ins Gästezimmer ziehen möchten.", sanft streichelte sein Atem ihre Wangen.  
„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ich in ein paar Tagen in meine Wohnung zurück fahre..." Sein Haar kitzelte ihre Stirn.  
„Warum sollten Sie das tun wollen?"  
Das war eine gute Frage. Eine wirklich gute Frage. 


	20. Chapter 20

NACHWORT

Das ist nicht die Geschichte die ich schreiben wollte, wohl aber die, die ich schreiben konnte. Alles ist anders gelaufen, als ich es geplant hatte. Falls man überhaupt von einem vorhandenen Plan sprechen mag.  
Ich wollte eine Romanze schreiben, und so unglaublich gern ich Astrid habe (ich LIEBE sie, Astrid ist toll, ich will Astrid sein und so), aber das fand ich nicht so doll im Pairing mit Walter. Einfach auch, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie Astrid handeln würde. Und ich sehe beide eigentlich gar nicht als Paar. Ist eben so. Also, was liegt näher als eine Mary Sue – äh – eine andere, neue Figur?  
Und dann lief alles aus dem Ruder. Meine Geschichte funktionierte nicht, dennoch hatte ich plötzlich dreißig Seiten ohne etwas aus zusagen. Und die herrlich kitschige, unsagbar lustige und komplett jugendfreie Romanze, die selbst für Kleinkinder geeignet gewesen wäre und bei der mehr als albernes Händchenhalten irgendwie gar nicht geplant war, ja, die die lief aus dem Ruder. Alles sollte ganz anders werden. Nicht so schwermütig, sondern fröhlicher. Hat nicht so geklappt. Jetzt ist es aber eben so und ich habe keine Lust mehr, großartig etwas zu verändern. Vorerst werde ich mich dem widmen, was ich eigentlich schreiben wollte. Deswegen auch dieses etwas komische Ende. Sicher hätte ich noch zehn Kapitel schreiben können, aber... aber!  
Und Walter, ja, der ist irgendwie OOC aber irgendwie auch nicht, so ganz und gar nicht in meinem Kopf. Nur leider kann da ja keiner rein gucken und so haben wir ein Problem und keiner sieht, was ich sehe. Immerhin hatte ich etwas Spaß.  
Und Entschuldigung an den armen Agent Broyles: Nora meint das nicht böse, wenn sie Sie dauernd durch die Gegend schubst. Manchmal sind andere Dinge eben wichtiger.  
Ganz ehrlich: ich habe keine Ahnung wer dieser Jack Foster ist und was er in meiner Geschichte macht. Ich mag ihn auch nicht. Aber ihn jetzt raus zuschreiben fände ich sinnlos. Da nutze ich die Zeit lieber um etwas Neues zu schreiben. Also, ich kann ihn nicht leiden, er stört und hat zu viel Platz bekommen. Aber weil ich faul bin, bleibt er eben drin.

Brown Betty ist übrigens eine verdammt gute Folge! Man muss nur genau darüber nachdenken.

Und noch eins: JJ Abraums, ich hasse dich! Hör bitte sofort auf Serien zu schreiben, in denn zu coole Typen vorkommen! Ich bin mit meiner kleinen Sammlung (Jack Bristow, Ben Linus, Walter Bishop) komplett zufrieden, muss nicht erweitert werden. Und nein, trotz Leonard Nimoy (der gute alte Spock, Traum schlafloser Nächte) werde ich mir den „neuen" Star Trek Film immer noch nicht ansehen! Geht nicht! Ist bestimmt toll und so, aber nein. Nimoy ist Spock und Quinto ne gute Wahl, aber dennoch nein! Da bin ich Traditionalist. Aber Alias, der Film aka MI3 hat mir gefallen. Und Felicity. Und so. ^-^


End file.
